


Welcome Home..?

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Sorry babe, just an idea I had during class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford sacrificed himself for his brother and his partner thirty years ago. When he came back through the portal however, it wasn't the Ford they had known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I posted this on my Deviantart :3
> 
> Link --> Transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com

It had been terrifying, falling through the portal he had spent so long building, only to need to destroy it after it was revealed what it was actually for. The elder Pines twin cried as he watched the only portal to his home close, the shocked and saddened faces of his twin and his partner vanishing within an instant, though he had a smile on his face. Bill Cipher had tried to use his body to kill the two, but he resisted and activated the machine, being thrown in after begging his brother to do so.  
  
_”I want to save you both!”_ He cried, one eye normal and full of tears while the other glowed yellow with hatred, pupil narrow as it was focused on the younger twin. _”Just do it!”_  
  
Now here he was, going limp as Bill exited his mind with a cry of pure anger, the triangle demon slapping him into a random portal that appeared sending Ford crashing into an alien ground.  
  
“You ruined everything! My final moment had arrived and you wasted it!” The demon screamed, Ford groaning as he felt his body being raised with blue chains appearing on his wrists and throat. “Now you’re going to find out what happens to those who ruin my plans!”  
  
You could hear the screams across the barren land for miles around.  
  
_Thirty Years Later_  
  
“No Mabel!” The room was engulfed in a bright white light, Stanley, Dipper, Mabel and Fiddleford all falling to the ground a moment later in various degrees of awareness as the portal wavered to reveal a figure coming through the blue light, the room plunged into darkness moments later as it died out.  
  
”Is everyone alright?” Dipper called out with a groaned, looking up to see a figure standing in front of him, a six-fingered hand wrapping itself around the boys throat and yanking him up, the other hand flashing a light into his eyes for a few seconds before Dipper found himself falling on the floor for the second time in the last few minutes. Mabel had the same thing happen to her just a few feet over, Dipper gritting his teeth as he got up and tackled the figure to the ground. “Don’t hurt my sister!”  
  
“Dipper stop! He’s not going to hurt us!” Stan called from under some beams, Fiddleford still unconscious near the machine’s controls having been knocked out with some parts of the now destroyed machine. The figure turned and stared at Stanley before reaching into his robes and producing a gun, seemingly pointing it at Stanley before firing. However, it was harmless, the wood dissolving around the older male who slowly got to his feet. The gun was holstered and the figure walked away towards the unconscious mechanic, picking him up off the floor with surprising gentleness to place him on a worn recliner Stan had brought down years ago, Dipper and Mable standing near Stan with curious faces.  
  
“Ford?” Stan called out cautiously, taking slow steps towards the figure.  
  
“Ford…?”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford has finally come home...right?

Stan called out cautiously, taking slow steps towards the figure who turned to regard him once more. The twin was silent, Stan taking more steps until he was face to face with his brother after thirty long years, looking concerned as Ford was still silent. “What’s happened to you…?”  
  
“Don’t want to talk about it.” The rough and quiet voice was not what Stanley was expecting to hear, as Ford had always been the louder twin since they had been children, and to hear him so quiet was unnatural and almost alien. Fiddleford began to wake from behind the two, the mechanic surprised to see the hooded figure who turned the moment the southerner sat up and rubbed his aching head.  
  
“U-Uh Stan, who is this?” He asked uncertainly, letting out a yelp when the person stepped closer to him, eyes going wide when a painfully-familiar six-fingered hand reached for his only to pause at the look of surprise on his face. _“Ford?!”_   
  
“Who is this guy?!” Mabel finally asked in annoyance, stomping over to Ford who looked down curiously. “Why won’t you show your face…uh…Ford! Got something to hide?”  
  
“That’s my brother…” Stan answered, gently pulling the twelve-year-old away from his brother who shifted away from her uncomfortably when she tried to reach for his jacket in order to pull him to her height. “Hey, why don’t you two go on upstairs and make everyone some drinks, huh?”  
  
“But Grunkle Stan, I have so many-!” Dipper’s objection was cut off as Stan dragged the younger set of twins to the elevator, Fiddleford and Ford left alone in the silent basement moments later.   
  
“Is it really you? I’m so afraid that Bill is making me see things again…” He was cut off when Ford firmly clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide as the older twin leaned closer.  
  
“Don’t…he’ll hear…” Now that he was closer Fiddleford could see a hint of a scar on Ford’s neck, thin fingers reaching forward and pulling the tough material away to expose horrible scarring all across his neck.   
  
“Oh my god what happened to you?!” His cry of surprise was slightly muffled, hazel eyes staring at the black mask covering most of Ford’s face in shock. “Did he do this to you?” His reply was a subtle nod, Ford removing his hand and stepping back just as Stanley returned looking grim.  
  
“What do we do now?” Stanley sighed, leaning against a burnt out console as Fiddleford shook his head.   
  
“I don’t know…it worked, but at what cost?” The two glanced over at Ford, who was standing straight with his arms crossed, eerily silent as he stared back at the duo behind his mask. “Ford…please…can you take your mask off?” The silent man shook his head, pausing at the look on Fiddleford’s face before sighing quietly and pulling the goggles away from his face as well as tugging the rest of his hood down. The scarred face was not the one Ford had left with, most of them looking like vicious claw marks that led down to the mangled mess his neck was.  
  
It was clear something very angry went at his face, leaving almost no smooth skin.  
  
Stanley’s eyes went wide as Fiddleford covered his mouth with a horrified gasp, Ford looking down as the two took in his appearance in silence.  
  
 _”Did that triangle freak do that to you?!”_ Stanley managed to choke out, his face turning red in complete anger as he clenched his fists, Ford nodding as Fiddleford stepped closer to the older twin.  
  
“Oh my god, oh my god I’m so sorry.” Ford looked down with a soft expression, flinching as Fiddleford traced one of the scars with a saddened look. “I-I’m sorry…”  
  
“Don’t…” Ford said softly, placing one of his hands over the mechanics with a quite sigh as he leaned into the touch. He had missed the mechanic’s touch, just as gentle and loving as he remembered despite being gone for so long. He stood there just reveling in the feeling as Stanley finally calmed down to walk over to the two, Ford looking up in slight curiosity and Stanley shook his head.  
  
“I should never have listened to you poindexter…”  
  
“You did…right thing.” He shook his head firmly, reaching out and grasping his brother’s shoulder firmly for a moment before retracting his hand back to his side.  
  
“Christ Ford…I left you there alone, without any protection. How is that a good thing?!” He muttered, Ford only shaking his head again.  
  
“Kept you from _him_ …kept you safe…” Ford said quietly, trembling slightly as he remembered Bill’s swears of revenge for a few moments.  
  
“But was it worth it?”   
  
Ford had no answer.


	3. First Day Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's his first night back, and Ford can't sleep. Because of him.

The first night was hard for Ford, the male refusing to sleep even though his brother and Fiddleford begged with him until eventually they went to sleep. Ford used this time to look around his vastly expanded home, most of it the way he had left it all those years ago, save for several machines he had never seen before scattered about here and there and the large expansion where his old lab had once been. From what he could tell it was due to the two children that now lived on the upper level, Ford picking up a framed picture that showed Stanley, Dipper, Mabel and Fiddleford all smiling at the camera covered in snow. He placed it down and went out the slightly damaged front door, the entire building going to be needing some repair from the damage his machine had caused hours ago, Ford placing his hoodie back up as he disappeared into the darkness. The creatures whom he had befriended in days long by now were wary of him, even the gnomes who had been some of his longest friends not sure what to think of the man who had stepped back through the portal, the silent male walking until he found himself on a rocky outlook that gave him a fair view of the entirety of Gravity Falls. Taking a seat Ford pulled out his worn notebook that now never ran out of pages thanks to a little device he had picked up in some dimension years back, and began to draw the entire valley in as much detail as he could muster.  
  
Dipper found him there hours later, some of the Manotaurs having pointed him out after a slightly panicking Stan and Fiddleford spent the morning tearing up the woods around the house.  
  
“Great uncle Ford?” He wrung his hands as he cautiously approached the other male, who hadn’t even acknowledged Dipper’s presence as he continued to draw. The twelve-year-old stood behind him and watched him, texting Stan that he had found his brother and he was fine. Looking up from his phone Dipper yelped as Ford had moved in front of him and was looking at the device with a curious look without making a single sound, almost dropping the device has Ford not caught it. “Geeze!” Ford again didn’t acknowledge Dipper’s response, examining the phone in his hand and raising an eyebrow when it lit up to his touch and prompted for the login. Wordlessly he handed it out to Dipper, who slowly took it back as he looked at his second uncle.  
  
“Are you okay Uncle Ford?”  
  
“No…” He wasn’t going to lie to this child he could see little resemblances to himself and Stanley, sitting back in his spot without a sound.  
  
“Well…Gruncle Stan is waiting for you at home…if you want to come back that is.” Dipper awkwardly said, pulling a blanket out of his bag and placing it beside his uncle before leaving back for his home, glancing back to see Ford hadn’t moved. Ford moved to put the blanket over himself when he was sure Dipper was gone, fingers running over the familiar fabric which had gone through the test of time since his farewell all those years ago rather unchanged. Time had no meaning as Ford continued to draw and sketch the sleepy town which was never that lively even during the day, glancing up when he heard the crunch of someone walking through the leaves and gravel behind him and stop just behind him.  
  
“Come on poindexter, you need to eat.” Stanley grumbled, placing a thermos of coffee and a small bowl of chicken noodle soup on top of his journal before sitting down beside him. Ford glanced at the food before placing his book aside and beginning to eat rather voraciously, having been accustomed to not eating for rather long periods of time if he was in a bad spot. Stanley looked out over the valley as his brother ate, silent until Ford had stopped and looked out over the same view. “You really need to talk to me if you’re gonna up and leave the house. You really scared Fiddles, and do you know how long it takes to calm him down?” Ford glanced over, Stan shaking his head.  
  
“After you…left, Fiddles had a mental breakdown. He literally almost tore the place down had I not stopped him, and I had to break his gun.” Stan shook his head, memories of Fiddleford being a sobbing wreck still fresh in his mind even thirty years later. “It took him a while to start helping me with the reconstruction of the portal. Now, you ready to come back or what?” Ford looked down at his notebook before closing it and placing it back into his bag, Stanley getting to his feet first and watching as his brother did the same, thermos in hand as he started off back for his former home silently. The younger twin sighed as they trekked back to the Shack, where Dipper and Mabel were playing some sort of game in the front part of the house with some fairies flying about the two. Fiddleford was reading a book on the porch, perking up a bit when the two entered the clearing, Stanley greeting the kids while Ford watched silently from under the shade.  
  
“Oh Stanley you’ve been gone for quite a while; I was beginning to get worried.” Fiddleford smiled at the younger twin, who shrugged and motioned for Ford to follow him back into the house. Ford instead stared at the mechanic who stared back, albeit uncomfortably under the scrutinizing stare before Ford broke eye contact and went into the home without a word.  
  
“Well he’s chatty.” Dipper broke the silence, wanting to follow the man he now knew to be the Author he had wanted to meet for so long but at the same time found himself apprehensive. Bill had done something so terrible Ford was no longer the person his grunkle and long-term family friend had known, and this scared Dipper. He knew Bill was evil, but had no idea how evil he really was until Ford came back as living proof that demons existed and Bill was extremely dangerous, the whole game they had been playing no longer cat and mouse, but life and death.  
  
“Give it time kid…give it time.” Stan grumbled, watching as Fiddleford went inside quietly without the kids noticing. “Come on, let’s go get some ice-cream huh? I’ll even pay this time.” The twelve year olds grinned and raced each other to the car, Stan taking a last glance at the house before following after, yelling at them good-naturedly. Ford was sitting in the middle of the living room when Fiddleford came across him, the male methodically taking off his various gear and coat to reveal the torn and worn shirt and pants he had for the last thirty years. On the shirt were long jagged claw marks, which showed even more scaring that had been hidden up until that point much to Fiddleford’s horror as he slowly stepped closer to the twin. Ford paused as he heard the soft footsteps which stopped right behind him, not even reacting as the mechanic kneeled down and gently touched one of the long, almost intricate scars that ended just above his lower back.   
  
“Oh Ford…I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Don’t.” He shook his head, watching as Fiddleford moved to be in front of him, those big brown eyes shining with concern and regret. Ford slowly reached out and gently caressed his face, thumb running over the short but well-groomed beard he had grown over the years. “My fault…”  
  
“You’re not all to blame, the three of us were all caught up in trying to be at the forefront of our field. We were all blinded….” Ford shook his head again, Fiddleford sitting in front of the researcher with his hands clasped.  
  
“I…summoned. I…was greedy…” Ford hadn’t spoken in a very long time, not since he had been last tortured almost twenty-five years previous and even then his screams had done lasting damage to his vocal chords that would take a long time to reverse, if at all. “I paid…”  
  
“No, you were taken advantage of Ford. That… _thing_ took your hopes and twisted them into something for his gain. You were tricked, its all of his fault, not yours.” Fiddleford said sternly, taking the other six-fingered hand into his own and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “It wasn’t your fault at all.” Ford looked like he was about to argue the point but kept silent, merely enjoying the feeling of Fiddleford’s hands on his own and the loving way he pressed little kisses as if stopping would cause Ford to vanish. Fiddleford looked up when he felt Ford’s hand go slack, the researcher fast asleep still sitting up and holding onto the mechanic who merely smiled and helped him lie back in front of the cozy fire that was keeping the room nice and warm despite the summer day. Dipper, Mabel and Stan returned to find the two fast asleep on the floor, Ford curled around his former partner with an almost possessive grip as if Fiddleford would disappear during his rest. Mabel placed some pillows under their heads as the three left them to sleep for as long as they desired.  
  
Ford for once had no nightmares, though this wouldn’t be for long.


	4. Getting Re-Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford finds companionship, but something evil this-way-comes is arriving for Ford.
> 
>  
> 
> And he is not happy.

_Several months later_  
  
  
  
  
“Wrench.”  
  
“Here you go!” Ford merely nodded as he grabbed the tool from the excitable Dipper beside him, the thirteen-year-old chatting about some sort of magical creature he had come across when he and Mabel had gone out a few days previous. It was now winter time, and like himself Ford found that Dipper preferred to stay away from the snow and inside, and thus the thirteen-year-old decided to join his second uncle to help him out with whatever project the Author seemed invested in. They could hear Mabel and Stan outside doing some sort of activity with Soos, her laughter clear as Ford finally climbed from under his latest project and dusted himself off.  
  
“I’m glad she’s happy.” Ford raised an eyebrow, not expecting to hear such a soft yet sad tone coming from the pre-teen.  
  
“Why?” Dipper shook his head slightly and looked up at the taller male, the man wiping some grease off of his hands. It always jarred him to see Ford without his mask and coat, the scars that littered his face and neck almost jumping out in the bright lighting they needed to see the inner parts of his project.  
  
“Well…it was this time a few years ago that our parents died. Grunkle Stan and Mr. Fiddleford accidently opened a portal, and some sort of monster escaped and sideswiped our car. They didn’t make it to the hospital…and grunkle Stan adopted us without hesitation. He still feels bad about it, but we understand now that it was an accident, and we don’t blame him.” Dipper explained quietly, Ford studying the pre-teen before placing a six-fingered hand on top of his head in what was a comforting manner.  
  
“I’m...sorry...” He rasped quietly, Dipper shrugging as he gave a wane smile.  
  
“Hey, it’s all in the past.”  
  
“Past…can be deadly…” Ford shook his head, glancing back to where the portal he had spent so much of had once stood, now just a workspace that he used rather frequently. Bill still haunted his dreams, to the point where he no longer could sleep up in the main part of the home without his mangled screams waking the household night after night, and found himself better suited to sleep in the underground of the home.  
  
“Come now, think of the future instead.” Ford smiled slightly as Fiddleford slipped his small hand into Ford’s lax one, the familiar scent of motor-oil and coffee washing over him.   
  
“It’s the best to think of.” Dipper agreed, Ford chuckling very softly as he turned away and gave the two a faint smile.   
  
“Stanley has made some hot chocolate, let’s go get some huh?” Fiddleford suggested, Dipper nodding excitedly and darted over to the elevator, leaving the inventors to themselves.  
  
“Good boy.” Ford mentioned, placing away the tools he no longer needed as the southern inventor watched with a slight smile. “...what?”  
  
“Nothin’...just admiring you.”  
  
“Nothing…to admire…” Fiddleford shook his head, placing his hand over Ford’s with a smile.  
  
“You are plenty to admire.” He gently traced Ford’s cheek, thumb running over the scarred skin as if touching glass, leaning on the tips of his toes to kiss each one he could reach. “You are perfect.”  
  
“No…” Ford shook his head, refusing to believe such a statement. He was a shell of his former self in a way, something that broke Fiddleford’s heart in so many ways as he only wanted what was best for the elder twin.  
  
“Yes.” Ford merely shook his head once again, enjoying the feel of Fiddleford’s hands before moving away and returning to work. It was taking quite a bit of time for Ford to warm back up to constant human interaction, but the family refused to give up on him, no matter how many times he wanted to give up.  
  
Unknown to him he would soon need their help to survive, a familiar glowing triangle forming in the distance, its eyes crazed.  
  
 _Kill Ford Pines_


	5. Bill's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has begun his plan of revenge against Ford.

_Hiya Sixer, it’s been a while~_  
  
Ford found himself in what seemed a field of gold, but the dark clouds slowly covering the ground around him sent an ominous feeling in his gut as he glanced to his left.  
  
Bill Cipher was floating a few inches above the ground, single eye a blood-red as it fixated on the scientist who was trying his best to quell the absolute terror he felt inside of him.  
  
 _How’s the family? Little Dipper and Mabel, and that idiotic brother of yours? And how is Fiddleford doing, still mentally fucked up? Oh I hope so, that would be absolutely FABULOUS~_  
  
Ford only narrowed his eyes at the demonic triangle, who only let out laugher as he circled around the male, who found himself unable to move.  
  
 _Doesn’t matter, he’s dead._  
  
The loud laughter followed Ford from his dream, the male leaping up from his bed with gun in hand only to hear screaming from upstairs. His blood ran cold when Ford turned the corner into the living room, familiar brown eyes staring past him unmoving, blood dripping from a partially-opened mouth. Dipper was holding Mabel, the girl crying while Dipper did his best to hold in his own tears at seeing one of the men he considered family ling dead upon the floor. Stan was in shock, eyes looking haunted as Ford quickly picked up the smaller twins and moved them back up to their rooms before returning, a white sheet in his hands as he covered the body.  
  
“Ford…Ford I’m-“  
  
“Stop…” Ford gently picked up Fiddleford bridal style, carrying him down into his lab carefully, as not wanting to hit his head on anything. It wasn’t until he had lay the body down did it finally hit Ford what Bill had done. Stanley winced as he heard the mangled sobbing from below, torn between comforting his brother or the younger twins who were also crying upstairs. Knowing Ford needed his solitude Stan started climbing up the stairs, not noticing a familiar triangle in the corner who rubbed his hands in glee.  
  
 _Phase 1 was a success, and oh would he be having his fun._  
  
Disappearing from his hidden perch Bill returned to the hellhole that was his current plane of existence, chuckling at the trussed up form lying chained to a wall.  
  
“Comfy?” The demon chuckled in glee, gripping the top of his head and yanking it up so he was face-to-eye with a very much alive Fiddleford. The mechanic was glaring with so much hatred it left Bill impressed, the triangle removing his gag.  
  
“I’ll kill-ify you!”  
  
“Ah, no you won’t! In fact, as far as everyone is concerned, I killed you!” Bill laughed at the hillbilly, releasing his hair and dropping Fiddleford on the ground rather harshly.   
  
“How are ya even here?! We used my mind-ifyer gun on ya!” Fiddleford glared, nervously bounding his leg as Bill cackled.  
  
“I knew you might outsmart me, so I kept a little part of my physical self alive just in case!” The mechanic frowned as the demon crossed his arms, red eye fixated on the man. “Sure, I can already tell you’re thinking of a way to kill me, but I’m not going down until Ford dies first!”  
  
“You ain’t never gonna touch him!” Fiddleford shouted angrily, struggling against his bonds helplessly as Bill laughed, Fiddleford gasping in pain as Bill caused flames to begin to lick up his arms.  
  
 _“FORD WILL DIE HILLBILLY REJECT!”_ Bill screamed at Fiddleford, who shook in fear as the demon caused the flames to vanish, but the pain still remained as Bill circled Fiddleford rapidly. “He will die, and I will have my revenge against that six-fingered freak of nature!” With that Bill was gone, Fiddleford slumping against the wall he was chained to with a sigh.  
  
“Aw fiddledigook, what am I supposed to do?”


	6. Bill's Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally puts his plan into action.

Gravity Falls was somber as Fiddleford’s ‘body’ was laid to rest in the cemetery, ripples of confusion and suspicion crossing the large crowd of people that had gathered for the ceremony. However, one person wasn’t attending, Ford standing on Steve’s outstretched palm with his face covered in the outfit he had returned from the portal in far in the distance from the crowd. Everyone knew he was there, but were unsure of what to say or do to the man who had been slowly opening up only because of the mechanic, and now he had lost possibly the only person Ford could survive with, and that left the town worried. When Dipper turned to look Ford was gone, the forest trembling as Steve lumbered back to wherever he resided no longer finding a reason to stay near the large crowd he so often avoided in the forest.   
  
“What do we do now?” Dipper asked no one in particular, everyone looking at each other.  
  
“We find him.” Dipper and Mabel turned to Gideon, who was sitting on Ghost-Eye’s shoulder with a frown. “This has to be _his_ work.”  
  
“But I thought he was dead dude.” Soos spoke up in confusion, something most people of the town were feeling at the mention of the triangular demon that had plagued the town some months back.  
  
“So did I. But…” The southern boy tapped his chin, recalling what he had read in the 2nd journal. “There might have been a way he saved a tiny part of himself, like a copy but way weaker than what he was before. If that’s what happened...oh no.”  
  
“He’s going to go after Grunkle Ford!” Mabel and Dipper gasped at the same time, looking at each other with horror on their faces.  
  
“If Ford is in trouble we need to get to him now.” Stan said seriously, taking a glance at where Fiddleford’s ‘body’ lay with a sigh. “We need to get to him before he does something stupid.” Before anyone could move there was a laughter from deep in the woods, a laughter so familiar the entire town felt themselves going cold as memories of what had happened during Weirdmaggedon surfaced with a vengeance. Bill was here, and he was heading straight for the Mystery Shack where Ford was mourning.  
  
The researcher had no idea that Bill was there until the empty lab he had taken refuge in suddenly was cast in a golden glow.  
  
 _”Guess who’s bACk?!”_  
  
Ford didn’t have time to go for his gun when he felt his body being paralyzed, Bill rising from the floor with a crazed cackle.  
  
 _”Aw you remember me! I’m TOUCHED!”_ Bill screamed, his eye going red as one hand slapped Ford’s face leaving jagged claw marks. Ford hissed in pain as Bill sent the researcher crashing to the ground with the flick of his wrist.   
  
“W-Why?” Ford coughed as he got to his knees, Bill floating just above him with an angry look on his face.  
  
“You tried to kill me, so I’m just going to repay the FAVOR! PREPARE TO DIE SIXER!”  
  
“Go…ahead.” Ford coughed, getting to his feet with gun in hand. “I…have nothing…to live for…”  
  
“Exactly what I wanted to hear.” Bill laughed, the two lunging at each other as the area went dark.  
  
When Stan, Dipper, Mabel and Soos descended into the lab it was nothing but a warzone. Bill’s form had turned to stone, the area around it covered in his demonic blood that was slowly evaporating into nothingness, the stone soon cracking and fading into dust when Stan tapped it with the edge of his baseball bat. Soos found Ford pinned under some rubble that once made up his lab bench, the man barely breathing with blood rapidly pooling beneath him and staining not only the ground, but his brother’s arms as he frantically carried Ford from the basement up to waiting EMT’s. Mabel was sobbing and hugging Dipper as the ambulance drove away, a soft rain descending upon the group as if sensing the hope, they no longer had. The ride to the hospital was a blur, the hospital staff sympathetic as they had to restrain the kids from running into the emergency room and took the family into a private waiting room.  
  
“We will let you know of any developments.” They had told them almost a day ago, a doctor soon entering the room with a heavy look.  
  
“How is my brother?!” Stan demanded immediately yet in hushed tones, Dipper and Mabel asleep on a cot a nurse had brought them.  
  
“Physically, we have done what we could to patch him up…but there was a complication. Your brother has fallen into a deep coma…and has to breathe via life support. There is a slim chance of a recovery…but his prognosis is very poor. I am sorry Mr. Pines, but we have done all that we could.”  
  
“No…no no that can’t…Ford…” The doctor placed a steady hand on Stan’s shoulder, the conman sinking into the closest chair with a helpless look. “I just got my brother back…I can’t lose him.”  
  
“I’m very sorry…we tried our best but his injuries were just too severe. If the metal plate that is in his head had not been there, your brother would have died instantly.” The doctor explained, leaving a few minutes later when he was paged over the intercom.  
  
“I-Is grunkle Ford dead?” Glancing over Stan saw Mabel’s eyes filled with tears, the thirteen-year-old sobbing quietly as she walked over and embraced her uncle, who held her close with a sigh. He wasn’t sure what to say, barely keeping back his own tears.  
  
 _Please Ford, please don’t die._


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford is released from his prison, and finds out what happened to Ford after his fight with Bill.

_Please don’t give up Ford, please!_  
  
This was the only thought running through Fiddleford’s mind as he ran from deep within the forest to town, hoping that he would find someone, anyone who could tell him where Ford was. When Bill died Fiddleford watched as his prison dissolved, depositing him still chained up deep within the forest, the man reorienting himself before starting to run as fast as he could towards town. Sure, his arms were bound behind him painfully, but Bill’s promise of murdering the only man he had ever come to love pulsed painfully in the back of his mind as he jumped up onto the main road, almost being run over by Lazy Susan.  
  
“Fiddleford?!” She gasped in disbelief, the man heaving as he used his foot to open the passenger door. “What the-!”  
  
“I need ya ta take me to Ford!” He spoke over her, the woman nodding as she made a rather quick U-turn and rushed back to town. Fiddleford’s knee was bouncing non-stop as he anxiously waited, not even realizing there was blood running down his arms until Lazy Susan turned into the hospital parking lot where several people stood waiting.  
  
“I knew you were alive dude!” Soos said excitedly, cutting Fiddleford free of his bonds as Wendy patched up his arms with a waiting nurse.  
  
“Alive?”  
  
“Yea man…we thought Bill killed you…we had a funeral and everything dude.” Soos explained, helping the man up into the hospital past disbelieving townsfolk who had gathered about Ford. Even Stan and the kids were surprised as a doctor escorted Fiddleford to Ford’s room without a word, the man taking a breath before entering the room. Ford was hooked up to what seemed a dozen machines, the main one being a respirator that made McGucket’s heart sink to the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Ford…” He bit his lip as he walked over to his bedside, his hands gently cradling Ford’s left one as if it was made of glass. There was no jump of acknowledgment, the hand cold as if Ford had died but a check of his chest slowly rising and falling with calculated movements quickly squashed those notions. “Can ya hear me?”  
  
“He’s in a coma…doc’s ain’t too sure he’s going to come out of it.” Stan quietly commented, leaning against the closed door with a regretful look on his face.  
  
“I…Bill knew what to do…golly-hornswoggle I shoulda been here!” Fiddleford murmured in anger, knee bouncing as Stan slowly made his way over to the hillbilly and place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You’re here now, that’s what counts. We can fix this McGucket, I know Sixer isn’t going to give in without a fight.” Fiddleford nodded, knowing Ford was a tremendous fighter and had sacrificed himself for not only him but his brother even though they hadn’t known if it meant certain death.  
  
  
Ford was in his coma for over a year.  
  
  
During this time the researcher was truly unconscious for the first six months, floating in what seemed fragments of the multiverse and his memories, and yet even though he tried to fade away he couldn’t seem to do so. Into his seventh month that’s when he began to hear Fiddleford’s voice pierce through a veil that Ford guessed was his physical body via his mind.  
  
“Please don’t leave me Ford…I mighty need ya.” Ford wasn’t sure why his voice was sad, the man confused until a stray memory drifted by.  
  
  
_Ford had been back home for just over a month, hiding away in his basement after the whole Weirdmaggedon incident that brought the whole town together in a way they never thought would happen, and yet it had._  
  
_“Ford, you really need to eatimify!” Fiddleford’s perky voice echoed throughout the cave where he and Ford had once spent countless days and nights, the man carrying a tray with hot soup, a thermos of coffee and a small mound of Smez. Ford glanced up from his journal, having been using it to reference something for the latest project he was working on. He was going to shake his head, but one glance into those concerned hazel eyes had Ford completely stop what he was doing and joined the mechanic. His lunch turned into a trip upstairs to his hidden room which had been turned into a bedroom for Ford, his brother actually spending money to get him a decent bed so Ford would stop sleeping on the couch or outside on the ground when his nightmares became too much. The two sat on it and Fiddleford spent his time talking about the days before Gravity Falls, Ford listening even as his eyes grew heavy and suddenly found himself in Fiddleford’s arms, the southern male gently kissing the top of his forehead in a way that Ford had not experienced in a long time._  
  
_“I ain’t never going ta let that…thingimagig ever hurt ya. I swear on my life.”_  
  
_Ford had nodded with a faint smile before drifting off to sleep, his dreams filled with a happier future he had imagined for him and Fiddleford._  
  
  
Fiddleford hadn’t kept his vow, thus he was sad. Ford wanted to let him know that he was alive, but found no matter what he did his body did not respond to his commands. It was then he heard the beeping of machinery, the smell of antiseptic, the slight murmurs of doctors beyond what he assumed his room’s door, the PA crackling to life for various pages and emergency’s. His senses remained as time passed by, aware of when several casts were removed and IV’s one by one being taken from his body. He remembered the agony when they realized Ford no longer needed life support, hearing the younger twins whimper in fear as the doctor’s checked his pulse after removing the tube and giving the thumbs up, sighs of relief echoing not only in his room but in the hallway were people were no doubt watching. He could hear the birthday for the twins now turning 14 happening in a room across from his, no doubt some sort of waiting room as he had heard mention of not wanting to hurt him in some strange way. His train of thought paused when he heard someone enter the room, a familiar hand gently taking his right hand and lifting it to a pair of worn and slightly chapped lips.  
  
“Wish you were here to see this.”  
  
Stan was being gentle…Ford never thought he would have ever done such a thing with a large amount of people nearby, but feeling a tear drip onto his hand paused his thoughts once more.  
  
“Ah hell…I miss you Sixer. The kids keep up a strong face but I think they miss you just as much as I do. Dipper has started some journals, and Mabel helps him with research along with Fiddleford, and I have to admit that kid is just a younger version of yourself, minus the extra digit. Please…please don’t spend the rest of your life like this, it’ll kill us. I know I said some mean things in the past, but I just want you to know that I am so sorry…and I don’t blame you about what happened all those years ago. I should have just said something, but I didn’t want to lose you and look what happened. I’m sorry Sixer…please come back. The kids need you. Fiddleford needs you. I…I need you.”  
  
Hearing his name being called Stan quickly wiped away his tears and put on a smile, missing the single tear going down Ford’s scarred face as he left the room.


	8. Rebuilding Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ford to finally begin his life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking, and as I've seen a lot of people have enjoyed this series, would anyone be up for a sequel of sorts?

It was 4 am, Dipper grumbling as he heard the phone ringing from the floor below, knowing Stan wasn’t going to get his butt out of bed since they had all celebrated the New Year until 2 am that particular night. The 14-year-old made his way downstairs, yawning as he picked up the receiver.  
  
“Pines residence.”  
  
“Hello Dipper, this is Dr. Early from Gravity Falls General. I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Pines has finally opened his eyes, and that-“ Dr. Early chuckled as he heard the phone hit the floor, Dipper’s cries of waking everyone clear as day over the phone before the doctor hung up. The family was there in record time, everyone still in their pj’s and disheveled but looked excited as they were escorted to a more private room on a higher floor.  
  
“We needed to move him into the therapeutic floor, as now that he is aware and has even begun to move his fingers, Dr. Pines will need extensive physical therapy in the coming months.”  
  
“I don’t care what you do doc, just thank you for taking care of him.” Stan spoke up, his voice radiating a joy they all hadn’t heard in a long time. The doctor left them in front of Ford’s door, Mabel opening the door quietly as if not wanting to wake Ford, thought his bright blue eyes were staring right at the door when she opened it.  
  
“Grunkle Ford!” She nearly cried, racing to the bed and jumping up, careful not to hit his body in case he was still injured. “You’re finally awake! You have NO idea how happy we all are, we thought you’d never wake up and we were all worried about that.” She babbled, a huge grin on her face as Dipper joined his sister on the opposite side of the bed, Fiddleford standing on Ford’s right while Stand stood on his left side. Ford had his eyes trained on Mabel, but Fiddleford felt his fingers twitch on top of the mechanics who gently wrapped his hands around Ford’s.  
  
“I’m so happy to finally see you awake poindexter.” Stan grinned, placing a hand on Ford’s shoulder gingerly and gently squeezing it.  
  
“And just in time for New Year’s too!” Mabel chirped excitedly, telling him about the annual ball drop and what they had done to celebrate up until 2 in the morning. Ford frowned slightly, knowing that the family had to be exhausted and instead of sleeping here they all were.  
  
“Don’t you be worrying about all of us! We wanted to-a come here, and here we are.” Fiddleford said sternly, Ford’s look relaxing as the mechanic grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
“You’re more important than sleep Grunkle Ford.” Dipper spoke up quietly, not wanting to see him look worried. “We can always get sleep later.”  
  
“He’s right poindexter….Ford?” Mabel smiled as Ford closed his eyes in defeat, only to fall right asleep after doing so. “He’s always been like that…”  
  
“Then let him sleep.” Fiddleford hummed, that being the last thing Ford heard before drifting off to sleep. It was an exciting few weeks as the family helped Ford regain use of his muscles that had slightly atrophied but otherwise were doing just fine as Ford had plenty of years to train his body in ways some could only dream of while surviving in the multiverse. Doctors were astonished that Ford was walking within a matter of three months, walking without any sort of assistance within five months. Ford was allowed to return home within his six month, the entire town throwing a huge party as Ford was taken to his favorite diner to celebrate his return home. Even though he was overwhelmed with the sheer amount of people, Ford found he was enjoying himself, listening to stories in amusement about what his work had done to the town back in the 80’s, and how the townspeople still had a hard time remembering that the real Ford was no conman like his brother Stanley, many asking questions about the strange things they had been ignoring for years and how some out-of-towner’s had begun to figure it out with ease.  
  
“My brother was the one who decided to come here, I just followed him and later one we convinced Fiddleford to join us.”  
  
“I have to admit, even though my mind was rigginmified for a while, I wouldn’t take back anything in the whole-ified world.” Fiddleford grinned, tucked under Ford’s arm since the moment they had arrived and had no intention of leaving his side.  
  
“Well I think it was a good idea. We’ve been wondering for years, but none of us wanted to do anything about it, and when ya’ll showed up we were suspicious but now…?” Some of the townsfolk looked at each other with matching grins of amusement. “I suppose we have to thank you now.”  
  
“For what? We nearly destroyed it like…five times.” Stan shrugged, Fiddleford rolling his eyes as a chuckle ran through the crowd.  
  
“And you sacrificed things to keep all of us safe anyways.” Everyone looked over at Ford almost simultaneously, the man casting his eyes down at his coffee mug in discomfort. “We can never repay you, but if you ever need anything from us you just let us all know. Gravity Falls owes you a debt from risking your lives for all of us strange people here, and for that we thank you.”  
  
“Cheers everyone!” Dozens of glasses were raised as the entire town toasted the Pines family, the room almost deafening with applause as the small family just laughed and thanked everyone. Even Ford muttered a quiet thank you, turning to lie his head on Fiddleford’s shoulder in comfort with a smile.  
  
He was home, it was time to start rebuilding his life.


End file.
